Question: Nadia has rowed her boat for a total of $30$ miles since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $10$ miles each day. For how many days has Nadia been rowing?
The number of days that Nadia has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $30\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $30\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ miles per day} = 3\text{ days}$